


Epsilon Serpens

by orphan_account



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Board Games, Bracelets, Genderfluid Mae Borowski, Gregg's Birthday, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Trans Greggory Lee, happy birthday john ilu star bro!!!, it's a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every year, he spent it alone with his boyfriend. Every year, it was the same routine, not that he minded.This year, it was something a little different.





	Epsilon Serpens

May 1st. The same day as every year. Same... Just about everything.

Started the day with Angus, cuddled up, warm and happy and safe. He whined when Angus got up, but he stopped whining as soon as he was given coffee. Probably not a good idea, but whatever. The coffee was downed quick, helped Greggory wake up as he curled up in Angus's arm while the cup was emptied. His boyfriend took it to the kitchen to be cleaned, and soon, they were off to work after getting dressed and ready. It didn't take too long, a quick shower, clean clothes, a quick and _wonderful_ breakfast Angus threw together (he's such an amazing cook, Gregg thought) and off they were to work.

It was a slow day, so typically Gregg spent a good part of it goofing off, sat behind the counter, played phone games, debated smashing light bulbs or something to alleviate boredom until Mae strolled in, held something behind her and a smug grin stuck on the cat's face. Immediate confusion met Gregg and his head tilted, brows furrowing he stared at his friend and asked, "Whatcha got there, duder?" to which Mae's grin seemed to grow and a piece of paper was placed on the counter. At least Mae made boring days more bearable and entertaining. Curious about her silence and the paper, he picked it up and read it over, lighting up as he did.

_Old times, brother. My place at seven, we'll watch movies, mom and dad bought popcorn and candy for us to have while they go on date night and you can sleep over._   
_It seemed more efficient to write this to remind you_   
_Mae_

_PS: 6:00 PM, don't be late! not allowed you will be ARRESTED should you arrive even a second late._

A little snort escaped him as he pocketed the paper, gave Mae a grin of his own. Seven it was.

So after work, after explaining to Angus and discovering he already _knew_ , Gregg stole one of Angus's shirts and his comfiest pants and headed off to Mae's. Checked his watch before he knocked at the door. _6:57. Good._ He knocked a few times, happily greeted Mr and Mrs. Borowski before they let him inside and there was his friend sat cross legged on the couch staring in disgust at the TV so he stepped over and looked at it. Ah; documentary on animals. Probably specifically things like mating and the food chain. Seeing Gregg, Mae's attention went to him and she changed the channel. Cartoons. Good. 

With that done, she grabbed one of the bags of M&Ms off the coffee table, tossed it to him which he caught as he flopped down beside her. Both waved their goodbyes to Mae's parents before they were left alone to their movies and junk food. No real greeting between them, simply fondness, acting like he'd been there for hours rather than just minutes. And soon enough, Gregg was laying on top of Mae on the couch, her arms folded beneath her head as they watched all kinds of movies. All their favorites as they snacked, only got up to use the bathroom or get water or more snacks from the kitchen or for Gregg to change into the PJs he'd brought before settling right back into the same position.

That's how they both ended up falling asleep, curled up together on the couch and snoozing away. Peaceful dreams, smiles on their faces as they relaxed. When Gregg awoke a couple hours later, it was dark and Mae was gone from under him. He heard her moving around upstairs in her room, but he didn't think much of it, simply curled up and got comfier before falling right back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, he woke up still drowsy, tired and out of it as he slowly sat up, yawned as he adjusted his shirt, rubbed his eyes as he really woke up. Then he heard a voice saying his name with such fondness and he was on his feet in seconds throwing his arms around Angus. It was just one night, but he still missed having him at his side as he awoke. Then Gregg became keenly aware of how hard his tail was wagging and Angus's laugh in his ear and he couldn't describe the joy he felt. Angus sat down on the couch with him for a few minutes, smiles on their faces as they talked about how Mae's surprise sleepover with him went, the movies, the junk food and everything.

When Bea came in, Angus got up and after a quick kiss for Gregg, both went to the kitchen claiming they were going to start breakfast. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Borowski joined them in the kitchen and Gregg noted his stomach growling. So he was left in silence to just... Wonder what he'd done to deserve loved ones like them, wondered what went so right in his life that he found himself stuck like glue to Margaret Borowski, Beatrice Santello and Angus Delaney. Sleepovers, birthdays, holidays all spent together in some way or another. Even as the years and time made everything harder, mistakes were made, people were hurt or lost, and the four of them still found themselves stuck together. His boyfriend, his star sister and her girlfriend. Amazing how everything went so right despite all their mistakes, despite all the disasters and pain and the severe lack of luck, they all survived.

“Happy birthday, duder!” The yell startled him out of his thoughts, the fox sitting upright just as that whirlwind of a friend slammed into him, knocking him right back onto the couch.

Laughter, smiles, soft fondness for his friends. He registered Mae’s purring and both grinned at each other as they sat upright, Bea helping Angus in the kitchen. “So, dude, _dudedudedude_ , I was up all night working on this!” Suddenly she presented him with a bracelet.

A simple elastic bracelet of plastic beads. Five blue, four purple, two green and two gold. And in between the purple and green, a metal piece - a metal charm in the shape of the Taurus symbol. “Friendship bracelet. Sorta. I’ll make ones for everyone else later.”

Gregg was speechless for a long moment. Mae stayed up and made him a friendship bracelet? “Oh, here, and a card!” Like it was an afterthought, something that slipped her mind until he put on the bracelet, a perfect fit. In the card was a somewhat poorly drawn cat and fox, both holding hands. Above her a genderfluid flag and him, a trans flag.

And above them read, “You made it. You said you wouldn’t but you did. You’ve survived another year, you’ve overcome every obstacle in your path, you survived exes and family and depression and bad luck and you made it here. Congratulations, star brother. I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

He didn’t register the forming tears til he was yanked into a hug by Angus, whispered something along the lines of what Mae had written.

Love, care, pride and joy.

_He made it_.


End file.
